El Exorcista
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Wendy y los Exceed van a una mision que consiste en exorcisar a una Niña, One Shot


**EL EXORCISTA**

**One Shot de Halloween**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

No sabía por que habían aceptado ese trabajo… es cierto, Gray era ahora un Devil Slayer, y pues pensaron que con eso ya podrían encargarse de ese tipo de Misiones…

Claro es que no se les ocurrió que Gray terminaría secuestrado por Juvia en pleno camino.

-¡DA DEM BE LA! ¡DAME EL PODER OH SEÑOR DE LOS INFIERNOS!- decía la niña que sus familiares habían atado a una cama para evitar que mordiera a alguien.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Natsu?- decía Lucy mientras que el Dragón Slayer solo miraba a la niña poseída.

-Sin Gray no podremos hacer este exorcismo- dijo Wendy triste.

-Mal momento para que a Juvia se le prendiera el foco y se lo llevara- dijo Happy mientras que Charle suspiraba.

-Y peor aún, que a Erza se le haya ocurrido la "Grandiosa" idea de ir a buscar a ese tal Jerall por la fiesta de Halloween - dijo la gata blanca.

-¡No necesitamos de ellos! ¡Nosotros podemos lograrlo! –decía Natsu sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Natsu, fuera de Gray y Erza, ninguno de nosotros tiene magia que purifique demonios- dijo Lucy con calma.

-Tranquilos- dijo sonriente el Dragneel y de pronto saco una sotana, una "Biblia" y unas cruces -¡Vi en una película como hacer un exorcismo!

Lucy los demás solo le miraron con pena mientras que Natsu reía como loco.

-¿Por qué siento que esto terminara muy mal?- dijo la rubia.

Y no se equivocaba.

-¡En el nombre de la Luna yo te expulso de este cuerpo!- dijo Natsu sujetando la cruz al revés y disfrazado de Sacerdote.

-What?- decía la niña poseída.

-¡ESE NO ES EL REZO!- dijo Lucy enfadada

-¿A no? ¿Pero si leí bien el texto?- dijo Natsu, Lucy solo le dio un coscorrón.

-¡Ese es el manga de Sailor Moon!- dijo ella enfadada.

-Ah, ya se me hacía raro que todos vistieran de marineritos- dijo él.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo Wendy y Lucy alcanzo a quitarse …

-¡BLARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!

Y Natsu quedo totalmente verde de vomito.

-Asqueroso- dijo Lucy.

-Yiuck- dijo Wendy mientras que Happy y Charle decidían salir del Lugar.

-¡Ahora si ya me encabronaste!- decía Natsu mientras que empezaba a arder evaporando el vómito…

-¡NO SEAS CERDO! ¡VE A LAVARTE QUE ESTAS PROVOCANDO QUE EL LUGAR APESTE!- dijo Lucy mientras que de una patada sacaba a Natsu del cuarto.

-¡Aquí tenemos a sus padres!- decía la poseída.

-Sí, Salúdalos de mi parte- dijo Lucy mientras que iba por cubetas y jabón para ver si le quitaban la suciedad a Natsu.

Más tarde.

-Recuerden, el demonio va a tratar de engañarlos, nos mentira, jugara con la verdad, tratara de sacarnos de quicio- dijo Lucy que había decidido tomar el mando del exorcismo.

-¡Te encanta que Natsu te meta mano!- decía la niña.

-¡Tu cállate!- exclamo Lucy metiéndole un latigazo que lanzo a la posesa contra el muro.

-Creo que eso fue excesivo- dijo Wendy asustada.

-Anda, no sabía que te gustaba eso- dijo Natsu mientras que Lucy se sonrojaba

-¡QUE TE DIJE SOBRE LOS EXORCISMOS IDIOTA!- exclamo apenada, Natsu solo sonrió.

-Eres una salvaje humana- dijo la Poseída –De verdad se ve que te duelen las verdades.

-Tu mejor te callas y te sales del cuerpo de esa niña o te juro que te saco a latigazos- dijo Lucy con seriedad… sobra decir que todos la vieron con miedo.

-Si ella no desea salirse puede darle un ejemplo conmigo princesa- dijo Virgo apareciendo de pronto.

-Tú regresa- dijo Lucy molesta.

-Pero mi castigo- decía Virgo mientras que era regresada al mundo de los Espíritus.

-¡No podrán conmigo humana! ¡No importa lo loca que estés!- dijo el demonio dentro de la niña, Lucy solo le miro de tal modo que incluso el demonio se pensó en seguir hablando.

-Debemos seguir con el exorcismo- dijo Natsu sacando una cubeta de agua de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Y esa cubeta?- dijo Lucy confusa.

-Es Agua bendita- dijo Natsu mientras que levantaba la cubeta y…

¡SPLASH!

-¡Natsu porque me mojaste!- exclamo Wendy

-¡Perdón era para ella!- dijo Natsu, Wendy iba a replicar hasta que noto que la poseída le miraba

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Wendy nerviosa al ver la intensidad de su mirada.

-¡Se te transparenta la blusa! ¡Y no traes sujetador!- dijo babeando.

-¡KYAAAA!- grito Wendy tapándose el pecho.

-Lo que me temía… un demonio Lolicon- dijo Lucy suspirando.

-¿Y que tiene de interesante? Wendy es demasiado pequeña- dijo Natsu mientras que Wendy solo se dejaba caer deprimida y Lucy se enfadaba –Mejor deberías ponerte loco por las gemelas.

Y después de decir eso sujeto a Lucy y le bajo la blusa dándole al demonio un taco de ojo del bien formado busto de la Heartfilia.

-No están mal las grandes, yo no discrimino- dijo el Demonio dentro de la niña con sangre saliéndole de la Nariz.

-¡NATSU!- exclamo la rubia aplicándole una llave y lanzándole con tanta fuerza que se estampo contra la poseída.

-¡BAKA!- exclamo Wendy mientras que preparaba un Roar.

-Eh Lucy… Wendy, anden, no es para tanto- dijo nervioso Natsu mientras que la poseída solo vio a las dos chicas

-¡Hey que tengo un rehén!- decía pero

-¡TENRYU NO HOUKOU!-

-¡URANOMETRIA!-

Y el Unison Raid termino impactando contra ambos… volándose toda la casa en el proceso.

Horas más tarde

-Bueno… al menos logramos hacer que el demonio se regresara al infierno- dijo Wendy apenada.

-El pobre quedo tan traumado que juro jamás volver a meterse con los Humanos- dijo Charle con algo de compasión

-Por cierto que jamás supimos por que posesiono a esa niña- dijo Happy.

-Es obvio que ese Demonio era un Pervertido que sol oqueria hacer maldades- dijo Lucy molesta.

-Pues el pobre lo pago caro- dijo Natsu todo vendado –Y yo también… además de la pobre niña, ¿Por qué diablos no se contuvieron? La dejaron mas vendada que una momia.

-Bueno, le ahorramos el disfraz de Halloween- dijo Lucy apenada.

-Lo sentimos, además tuvimos que rechazar la recompensa.- dijo Wendy.

-Eso sin contar que tuvimos que salir del pueblo antes de que nos lincharan, Lucy y Wendy suspiraron.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron ambas.

-Ah bueno, no importa, la recompensa tampoco era grande y demostramos que podemos hacer Exorcismos- dijo Natsu sonriente

-En serio me sorprende tu facilidad para ponerte en onda de nuevo- dijo Lucy.

-¿Por qué no? A fin de cuentas solo era para matar el tiempo mientras que preparaban la fiesta de Halloween, así que no perdimos nada. Dijo Natsu, las chicas solo sonrieron -¡Apurémonos entonces y vamos a festejar!

-¡Espéranos Natsu!- dijeron ambas mientras que perseguían al DS.

Si, pese a todo, no había sido nada más que un día Típico de FT.

FIN.

P.D.

Inframundo.

-Pobre, no sé qué le habrá pasado en Earthland pero no ha dejado el diván del psicólogo- dijo un demonio.

-¿Qué habrá sido tan malo que lo mandara directo al loquero?- dijo otro.

-Ni idea, pero debió de ser terrible para que un pervertido como él se volviera mas casto que una monja- dijo otro más.

Ahora si.

Fin

Ok, un One Shot Hallowenesco, espero les haya gustado, trate de hacerlo mas humorístico que otra cosa, peor a ver si me salio.

Suerte


End file.
